


falling for a friend hurts so good

by kagekaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Homophobic family, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Oblivious, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Questioning, bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagekaashi/pseuds/kagekaashi
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime realises he is crushing on his best friend. Oikawa Tooru is Iwaizumi Hajime’s best friend. Iwaizumi gets scared and confused, and a lot of feelings follow.I am bad at summaries. Please help
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic I’ve ever posted on here, and my first fanfic I’ve posted in general. I hope it’s to your liking. Not sure how often i’ll update. Enjoy!

A tidy mess of light brown hair bobbed as Oikawa Tooru jogged lightly towards the lunch tables. He looked sweaty and he was already in his volleyball gear, despite the fact that lunch started 10 minutes ago. 

“Iwa-chan! Come help me, I wanna try out something new!”

The spiky-haired ace groaned, before dragging himself away from the bench he was eating at. He glared at the pretty setter.

“Shittykawa, lunch time is for eating, not playing volleyball.”

Oikawa’s face slipped into a pout, before letting out a small “humph!” and turning away, crossing his arms on front of his chest. “Well then! I guess I’ll just have to practice my new set with a water bottle.”

Iwaizumi huffed. Oikawa was his biggest weakness, he could pretty much make Iwaizumi do anything with a big enough sigh. He shoved the remaining sandwich into his bento, which he tucked into his bag for later. “If this spills over my bag, you’re cleaning it!” Oikawa just laughed at him and skipped towards Aoba Johsai’s gym.

Oikawa pushed the door open, revealing the volleyball net and volleyball cart sitting on the court already. There were balls strewn across the hall already, from Oikawa practising his serves and new toss.

“Stretch, Iwa-chan! Don’t want you to pull one of those big meaty muscles, do we?” Oikawa teased, causing Iwaizumi to blink and chuck a nearby volleyball at the setter.

As Iwaizumi stretched, he watched Oikawa. 

His face turned from cheeky and teasing to pure concentration in seconds. He picked up a ball and took 6 steps back from the serving line. His eyes flickered around the court for a second, before landing on a specific spot. He bounced the ball and spun it. He glared at the spot, and if looks could kill there’d be a hole on the gym floor. He took off, throwing the ball into the air. He leaped into the air and whacked the ball so hard that if he hadn’t seen it, Iwaizumi would’ve thought that the resounding ‘bang!’ was a gunshot. The ball flew across the floor so quickly that Iwaizumi missed it as he blinked. 

He looked back to Oikawa, who was staring straight at him. “What do you think? It’s quick, right? Do you think it’ll be hard to catch?” Oikawa looked almost scared, like Iwaizumi’s reaction was the most important thing to him at that very moment. Iwaizumi nodded. “It was really fast. I almost missed it myself. That’s what you wanted to show me?”

Oikawa huffed cheekily, “no, dummy! I said I want to show you a new toss, didn’t I?” To Iwaizumi, it was clear that the praise he gave had definitely boosted Oikawa’s mood, even if anyone else wouldn’t notice a change.

Oikawa continued serving as Iwaizumi finished stretching. He jogged up to the setter and Oikawa smirked at him. “All sweaty and ready? Okay! Throw this ball to me.” They got into position on the court. 

“Is it a quick?” 

“Mhm! Actually, it’s a little something I learned from watching our very own Tobio-chan. I thought it was interesting, and I wanna give it a shot.” 

Even the mention of Kageyama had Oikawa’s hair standing up, why would he openly admit that he learned from him? It must be super interesting, and he must be confident that he could pull it off, if he’s willing to admit it.

“Right, whenever you’re ready.” 

Oikawa nodded at him, and Iwaizumi threw the ball to him. Oikawa’s concentration face slipped back on and he tossed the ball to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi brought his hand up to spike it, before realising that the ball had stopped in front of him. He spiked the ball right at its peak, and the sound echoed nicely across the gym. Oikawa looked delighted.

“Woah, what was that?” Iwaizumi looked at his hand, then to Oikawa.

“Mhm! Cool, isn’t it? I practised a bit, but I wasn’t sure whether it’d make much of a difference. Would it help in matches, do you think?” 

“Yeah. It gives a little extra time, it’ll be nice to help dodge blockers, I think.” 

The duo practised a bit more, nailing spike after spike. They were so in sync, it wouldn’t be a surprise if Iwaizumi was just a puppet to Oikawa. Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa, sweat dripping down his face, matting his hair and wetting his shirt, and couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming around the setter’s face.

This was a recent problem for Iwaizumi that he had come to notice. As long as he remembered, he had always liked girls. He even had a few girlfriends. So why, why was he staring at Oikawa as if he was something out of a playboy magazine? He often caught himself thinking about Oikawa, and looking at him during practice. Once, he had to stop himself from staring while they were changing into their gym clothes. He was lucky nobody had caught him, especially Oikawa. He would be teased to no end.

“Iwa-chaaan! Are you listening to me? What are you zoning out about? The bell rang, it’s class time. I need to talk to you after class.” Oikawa snapped Iwaizumi out of his gaze.

“Huh? Oh, right, okay, meet you at the school gates, there’s no practise today, right?” Iwaizumi caught himself roughly. 

Oikawa nodded, before running off to class. Iwaizumi went to follow, but realised that Oikawa had left all of the cleaning to him. “OI! SHITTYKAWA! COME BACK!” He yelled after the retreating figure. He didn’t come back, but Iwaizumi heard a mischievous cackle from afar. He rolled his eyes and tidied up the gym as fast as possible, before running to class and getting marked late by his maths professor.

~~~

After class, Iwaizumi made his way to the school gates. Oikawa was waiting for him, with his blue earbuds in. “Oh, Iwa-chan! Listen to this song!” He forcefully stuck one of his earbuds into Iwaizumi’s ear and played a song. 

It was a good song, Iwaizumi must admit, and it was quite different from Oikawa’s usual music taste. “Hm, I heard it online and I thought you’d like it.” Oikawa gave one of his soft, genuine smiles to the spiker, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest and his cheeks reddening aggressively. He hoped like hell that Oikawa wouldn’t notice. Oikawa raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. They both walked to their neighbourhood, chatting about music and whatever came to mind. 

As they neared the turn, Iwaizumi remembered. “Hey, didn’t you want to tell me something? You said after volleyball practice...”

“Oh, right! Yeah, I was wondering if I could stay over tonight? My sister’s home, and I honestly don’t want to deal with her yabbering on about her husband. She complains about him way too much! I don’t understand straight people sometimes...” He mumbled, almost as if to himself.

“Huh?! ‘Straight people?’” He felt silly, with how fast that simple sentence made his breath hold and his heart quiver.

“Hm? Are you offended, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked slightly confused, before making an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “Oh! Iwa-chan, are you really that oblivious? I never thought I’d have to come out to you!” Oikawa started giggling to himself, as Iwaizumi got redder and redder. “Yeah, Iwa, I like guys and girls,” he confirmed through giggles.

Iwaizumi stayed silent and Oikawa’s smile dropped slightly. “Is.. is that okay?”

“Huh? Oh, no!- I mean yes! It’s fine, I don’t care. I mean I do care, but not in a bad way, I just don’t-“ Oikawa slapped a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Jeez, Iwa-chan, I didn’t expect to break you. Is it really that big of a deal?” Oikawa had the fake smile again, and a sad and scared look in his eyes.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and stopped walking. “Oikawa, I don’t mind that you like guys. That’s not why I reacted like that. I just... how do I... agh.” He slapped his own face. “How did you realise, is what I mean.” Iwaizumi’s eyes pointedly avoided Oikawa’s, who frowned in confusion.

“How did I realise I liked guys? Well, it wasn’t so much a realisation as it was an observation. I noticed that I liked guys because I thought about marrying one, and you know, doing everything a couple would with one, and I found I’d quite like that, with both a guy or a girl.” There was a strange look in Oikawa’s eyes as he turned back to Iwaizumi. “Why?”

“Oh, I dunno. Just curious.” He started to walk again, and Oikawa followed. “Yeah, you can stay over. My dad is out tonight- he’s working the night shift. Do you want take-away?” Iwaizumi swiftly changed the subject.

“No way! Iwa-chan’s cooking is the best! Make milk bread for dessert!” Oikawa grinned.

“‘Kay, but I’m making agedashi tofu.” Iwaizumi unlocked the door and stepped in, taking his shoes off at the door.

“Excuse the intrusion!” Oikawa yelled into the empty house before taking his shoes off. Iwaizumi whacked him on the back of the head. “Told you, my dad’s not in. Shut your loud mouth, will you?” 

“So mean, Iwa-chan!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Time to start the sleepover! This is just basically fluff, I wrote nothing that I planned to write this chapter but it’s fluffy and I like it, so enjoy :)

Oikawa jumped onto Iwaizumi’s couch. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him before sitting down beside him. 

“Iwa-chan, what do you wanna do?” Oikawa wiggled his toes toward Iwaizumi, who shrank back with a grossed-out look on his face.

“Get your feet away from me! I dunno, wanna watch something? Or we could do our homework or whatever.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Meh, that sucks. We’re having a sleepover, right? We gotta make it fun!” Oikawa narrowed his eyes and glared at the ceiling, apparently thinking. “Oh! Do you have any board games or something? Or a puzzle?” Oikawa’s eyes glimmered, seemingly delighted at the idea.

“What, you wanna play monopoly? I didn’t think you liked board games. I mean, I have a few, and I have cards and some puzzles. They’re in that press there, pick one out.” Iwaizumi gestured to a small press in the corner of the room.

Oikawa grinned and hopped off the couch, but lost his balance and fell face-first onto the ground. Iwaizumi burst out laughing and threw a cushion at him. 

“Oh, kick a man while he’s down, why don’t you?!” Oikawa picked up the cushion and pouted at Iwaizumi, before smirking and jumping up, sending the cushion flying at Iwaizumi’s face. It hit him squarely in his face.

“Oh, you wanna pillow fight, huh? I can do that!” Iwaizumi’s war declaration led to a battlefield quickly, and soon enough the pair of them were lying in a giggly heap on the floor, faces red and mouths wide in childlike grins, feathers fluttering in every direction. 

Oikawa wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. “Oh Iwa-chan, when was the last time we had a proper pillow fight?” He let out through giggles.

Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa. He looked so cute, sitting there with his childish smirk and with feathers in his perfect hair. There was the special glint in his eye that was reserved only for him, and he felt like he could fall in love with Oikawa just like that. 

As Iwaizumi was caught off guard by his own thoughts, Oikawa took the chance to lunge at him with a cushion. He straddled Iwaizumi and beat him with the cushion, not letting him catch his breath (not that he could, anyway). Iwaizumi thanked the gods that they both were already red-faced from the pillow-battle. 

Oikawa seemed to notice Iwaizumi’s freezing, though, and his evil grin fell slightly into a confused expression. He stopped whacking Iwaizumi with a cushion. “Oh no, Iwa-chan, did I kill you?” He bent over Iwaizumi, sticking his face right in front of the spiker’s.

“Mhm.. pretty much, dumbass.” Iwaizumi’s eyes met with Oikawa’s slightly concerned, and he couldn’t help giggling again. 

“You look- you look so worried!” He let out through cackles.

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, kicking Iwaizumi’s leg and dropping a pillow on Iwaizumi’s face. His face seemed to redden slightly, but Iwaizumi didn’t really notice. 

Iwaizumi sat up, and looked around the room. There were feathers everywhere, and a broken vase sat on the floor, a casualty in the pillow war. “Ack, no! That was a gift from my grandma,” Iwaizumi frowned, crawling over to the shattered glass.

“Hm? Why’d she get you a vase?” Oikawa quirked an eyebrow and approached, inspecting the shards. He bent down and picked a large piece up.

“She made it, she went to some glass-shop thingy, where they melt glass into certain things. It was for my mom’s birthday.” Iwaizumi picked up each shard and placed it on the coffee table. It didn’t shatter too much, there were just a few big shards. 

Oikawa studied Iwaizumi’s face carefully. He barely ever mentions his mother anymore, and when he does, he refuses to say much at all. Oikawa wouldn’t have known what happened to her if he hadn’t went to her funeral. He slapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“I can fix this. It’s not broken-broken, just needs a bit of hot glue and it’ll be fine. Probably shouldn’t tell your dad, though, and hope he doesn’t notice.” Oikawa scooped up the pieces and ran into the kitchen. He emerged with a plastic bag with the pieces of the vase in it.

“Idiot, you don’t need to do all that. It’s just a vase.” 

Oikawa shook his hand at Iwaizumi. “Nope! It’s not just a vase! Nothing is just anything!” He tied the plastic bag and put it carefully into his schoolbag.

“What does that even mean?” Iwaizumi grumbled, before heading off to find a hoover for the feathers.

Oikawa smiled sadly at the retreating figure of his best friend. 

“Iwa-chan, why so you have to be so cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! If I made any mistakes or anything I’d love to know. I’d like to hear some of your thoughts. Also I don’t know why it says 1/1, this is not over yet.


End file.
